Drama Queen
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: —¡Mi cabello!—lloró, tanteando su cabeza con las manos, en caso de que su mente le estuviese jugando una broma de mal gusto, pero no. Las largas hebras de color verde agua habían sido asesinadas y ahora yacían en mechones irregulares—¡Mi hermoso y magnífico cabello!¿¡Quién fue el arma cruel que hizo esta barbaridad! [GracefulShipping][IshiShipping]


PSTTTTTTTTTTTT  
Levy, esto es tuyo también, porque me ayudaste a escribir la telenovela mexicana esta (?)

Había tenido un serio bloqueo, pero logré superarlo y lo terminé B)

Ok, me voy, debo dormir~

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Pokémon no me pertenece._

**_Advertencias:_**_ GracefulShipping. IshiShipping. Posible OoC._

**_Nota adicional:_**_ Patata._

* * *

—Wallace, deja de hacer eso—bufó Winona, mirando a su acompañante hacer poses frente al espejo. Era _tan _extraño estar en esa situación, y más cuando él observaba sus uñas a cada cuanto.

Quizás para ver si seguían allí, o porque quería saber si evolucionaron en los cinco segundos durante los cuales no las miró, Winona no había resolvido el misterio todavía.

Su ceño se frunció, maldiciendo la extraña orientación sexual de aquel al que todos llamaban _su novio_.

—Arceus, Wallace, estás portándote tan metrosexual...—murmuró, sintiendo una vena inflarse en su sien. El Campeón se giró en su dirección, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué?¿Porque me preocupo por mi imagen?—preguntó, notariamente irritado por la presencia molesta de Winona. Frunció el ceño, pensando en que posiblemente ella solo estaba celosa de su cabello y de su maravillosa apariencia.

—No, sino que te portas como una Diva, o una Drama Queen—musitó, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

—¿Drama Queen, yo?¡Tonterías!¡Tú eres una!

—Olvídalo.

* * *

Él despertó al día siguiente, levantándose de su cama con pereza aunque dispuesto a disfrutar otro día. Antes de entrar al baño, se giró para mirar a la joven en su cama, profundamente dormida y envuelta en la sábana azul que cubría el colchón. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver la cabellera lila regada por toda la almohada.

Se miró en el espejo sobre el lavabo y el sueño que tenía se le quitó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Mi cabello!—lloró, tanteando su cabeza con las manos, en caso de que su mente le estuviese jugando una broma de mal gusto, pero no. Las largas hebras de color verde agua habían sido asesinadas y ahora yacían en mechones irregulares—¡Mi hermoso y magnífico cabello!¿¡Quién fue el arma cruel que hizo esta barbaridad?!

—¿Qué sucedió Walla...? Oh, Santo Arceus...—murmuró Winona, acercándose a su novio con una de las camisas de él puesta. Se sorprendió al ver a Wallace sufriendo una crisis, pero eso no evitó que reprimiera una risa—, tu... tu...

—¡Ya lo sé, Winny!—volvió a gritar; su piel se había puesto pálida y parecía querer cometer homicidio contra la persona que causó todo aquel desastre.

La líder, por su parte, fijó sus ojos en un papel pegado en el espejo, sostenido apenas por un pequeño pedazo de cinta adhesiva.

"_Él es mío, y no podía permitir que tú y tu cabello le hicieran daño una vez más"._

Frunció el ceño, reconociendo la caligrafía con florituras casi instantáneamente.

* * *

Ruby, por su parte, abrazó a Steven cariñosamente, luego sentándose tras la barra de la cocina. El mayor solo sonrió con suavidad, y continuó cocinando el desayuno. Su pokégear estuvo sonando durante toda la mañana, pero el joven le insistió en que no contestara, porque era sábado y esa mañana le pertenecía.

Sirvió el desayuno y lo dejó en una mesa, escuchando al aparato anunciar nuevamente una llamada.

_Tal vez sea algo importante_.

Atendió, sorprendido de ver a Winona y a su mejor amigo en la pequeña pantalla.

—¡Dile a Ruby que va a morir!—exclamó el Campeón, con el corazón acelerado y acercando su rostro a la pantalla lo más posible—¡Lo buscaré y te quedarás sin novio!

—¿Qué...? Oh, Wallace, tu cabello...—balbuceó el Stone, sin saber qué decir exactamente.

—¡Lo sabemos!¡Todo es culpa del niño!

Steven sudó frío, porque jamás había visto a la pareja tan enojada, ambos normalmente eran tranquilos y gráciles, como una pluma que va con el viento; a veces se hacían bromas entre sí, o se burlaban el uno del otro... pero...

—¿De Ruby?—preguntó sin poder creerlo, volteó hacia el adolescente, que se hundió en la silla mientras daba un sorbo a la Lecha Mu-Mu en su mano—, imposible...

—¡Claro que es posible!¡Es de los pocos que sabe dónde está mi casa!—su voz sonó desesperada. Steven continuó sin creer la situación exactamente—, no me interesa si es tu novio, Steven, lo voy a matar aunque sea mi pupilo—masculló su mejor amigo.

Winona suspiró.

—Escucha, vamos a hablar con Ruby, haré un esfuerzo para que Wallace no le haga daño, pero necesitamos que venga a disculparse.

Y colgó.

* * *

Steven esperó a que Ruby volviera de Sootopolis. Pero no lo hizo y comenzaba a asustarse. Cuando unos golpes resonaron en la puerta, fue a atender, solo para encontrarse al Dex Holder con el cabello hecho trizas. Mechones negros disparejos. El horror creció cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía cejas.

—Wallace escribió esto—Ruby le tendió un pequeño papel, y entró a la casa de Steven sin decir alguna otra palabra.

"_Mi cabello es sagrado, asegúrate de recordarle eso a tu uke"._

**_~Ravie._**


End file.
